


My Good Puppy.

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Sakusa and Atsumu's playlist. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Choking, Choking Kink, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Just smut, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Press, NSFW, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, degrading, just porn, rope bunny, sakuatsu smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: omi-omi has a thing for cute puppies.or in which sakusa kiyoomi just fucks the brains out of atsumu miya. that's it. that's the plot of this plotless porn.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa and Atsumu's playlist. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334





	My Good Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is UNEDITED and messy and my first attempt at a smut im so sorry

Sakusa Kiyoomi being fond of dogs and canines was one big surprise to Atsumu Miya—he and Samu had one growing up, and he could tell you straight up that it was 1) _not easy_ and 2) _very messy._

But the bigger surprise was the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi _adored_ pet play, yet that surprise quickly died down once he was forced onto their shared bed, both wrists in cute pink fluffy handcuffs.

**"Look at that cute little butt plug inside your greedy little hole,"** Sakusa whispered, long fingers playing with the golden fur of the tail. **"You’re so cute like this, all wet and ready for your master,"** he chuckled darkly, hands now wrapped around Atsumu's hickey covered neck.

The cold, metal tag of the collar Atsumu was wearing dug into the palm of Kiyoomi's hands. Against a black background, in clear silver text it read: _Omi's puppy_.

**"What's wrong, puppy?"** Kiyoomi fake pouted, dark eyes analyzing the way Atsumu's lips were quivering, eyes almost rolling back into his head, and his hands shaking in the cuffs, a cute little puppy ear headband sat snug on his bleached hair.

Slowly trailing his gaze down to where Atsumu needed him most, he was pleased when he caught sight of the setter's throbbing cock, twitching as it ached for his touch, for his mouth—for anything at that point. Atsumu Miya just desperately _needed_ to be fucking touched.

**"Daaaaaddy, please, 'm so fucking—hnggh, fucking hard for you, please,"** tears prickled in his eyes, wiggling right where he lay. Sakusa watched with amusement as Atsumu moaned every time the tip of his cock made contact with his abdomen, giving him that needed but fleeting sense of pleasure. 

**"What do you want, puppy? Hm?"** Atsumu jolted once he felt one of Sakusa's large hands softly grab his thighs, so close to where he needed him, so close to his pretty aching cock leaking precum all over himself.

**"Good boys use their pretty words to tell me what they want, don't they?"** Sakura leaned down, placing butterfly kisses all over Tsumu's chest, absolutely loving the way his cute puppy tensed under the slightest touch.

**"Tell me, what can daddy do for his needy little pup,"**

**"I—"** Atsumu bit his bottom lip, keeping in a strangled moan when Kiyoomi bit his skin. God, how many hickeys was this man going to give him?

**"Want your cock, daddy please, want you to fill me up and touch me, make me feel so good, make me scream daddy please,"** the blond sobbed, lips red from biting and kissing **. "Want daddy to fuck me 'till I can't think anymore, want him to make me forget 'bout everyone else and cum all over and inside me,"** Atsumu whimpered out.

**"My, my, where did my good little puppy learn how to talk like that?"** Sakusa teased, leaning his face closer to Atsumu's own. **"Such filthy words, I thought you were my clean, pure baby?"** Dark curls touched Tsumu's cheeks, the smell of his daddy's fresh shampoo made his cock twitch even more.

**"I am!"**

**"I think daddy has to clean that mouth of yours, right? Wash it out with my cum and stretch out that throat,"** as he spoke, he made work to free Atsumu from his restraints but his freedom was short-lived. When Atsumu felt the pressure of the metal disappear from his wrists, they were immediately replaced with Sakusa’s fingers, grip soft but tight enough that Atsumu was sure he wouldn’t be able to shake himself free.

Sakusa dragged the setter from the mattress and onto the floor, taking a seat himself on the edge of the bed. Tugging Atsumu forward to properly kneel in front of him, with one hand gripping his wrists together and the other unbuckling his belt, Sakusa sneered at the tent in his pants.

Atsumu gulped ever so slightly, mouth watering at the thought of Sakusa’s thick cock down his throat, suffocating him, and filling his mouth with buckets of cum.

Hastily pushing his dress pants down along with his boxers, Sakusa’s hard cock sprung up. No matter how many times Atsumu had taken his manhood in all his holes, he could never get used to it, he could never get used to the sight of how pretty his daddy’s cock was. He could never get used to the feeling of being filled up just right, the feeling of being filled to the brim, balls deep inside him.

**“C’mon, puppy,”** Kiyoomi tugged him closer, **“If you make daddy feel good, I promise I’ll stuff you so full of my cock that no other dick will make you feel as good as I can, does that sound perfect to you? Hm?”**

Atsumu only dumbly nodded, trying to grasp his hands free from Kiyoomi’s hold to grab his daddy but Omi wasn’t letting him. 

**“No touching, puppy,”** Kiyoomi clicked his tongue.

Atsumu whimpered though he knew better than to disobey his daddy. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, sticking out his tongue as he licked up Omi’s shaft slowly, swirling it once he reached the tip. 

A satisfied groan fell from Sakusa’s lips, hips bucking as his free hand planted itself down on the bed, grabbing the stained sheets.

**“Oh god, baby,”** filthy words and praises filled the room as Atsumu’s tongue continuously darted out his mouth, giving the flushed head of Sakusa’s cock experimental licks. Flatting his tongue on the tip, Atsumu wiggled it around, swiping on that one spot underneath that Sakusa absolutely loved.

**“Don’t tease, puppy,”** and in one swoop, Sakusa took his other hand up from the sheets and down the back of Atsumu’s neck, forcing his cock down Tsumu’s tight throat. **“C’mon, my pretty pup, don’t back out on me now,”** Sakusa chuckled with his deep voice

Kiyoomi looked down at him, adoring the way Atsumu choked around his cock, loving the way his Atsumu wiggled where he sat, trying to relieve himself.

**“Come on, baby, you can grind your pretty cock on the side of the bed, I’m giving you permission, wouldn’t want my baby unsatisfied, right?”** Sakusa didn’t have to say it twice for Atsumu to lean closer to his body, until his nose was touching Sakusa’s abdomen, thighs and manhood grinding against the side of the mattress, leaving a wet patch on the fabric.

When Atsumu pulled back, his mouth made a satisfying pop, saliva trailing down the side of his lips. A moan slipped past his lips before capturing Omi’s dick in his mouth once again, Sakusa sang praises above him, groaning loudly once Atsumu looked up at him with his doe eyes.

He looked so pretty like that, mouth stuffed full, cheeks red, and lips messy, hair everywhere as he struggled to keep his composure.

Hollowing out his cheeks, Atsumu once again took in all his length, Omi’s hand brushing back his bleached hair.

**“My good pup,”** Miya moaned at the praise, sending extra pleasure in Omi’s cock. The room was filled with quiet moans and numerous wet sounds, the slight creak of the mattress appeared every now and then.

**“Stop, baby, stop—you’re gonna make me cum,”** Sakusa pulled his puppy up from the floor, both of them breathing heavily. Without another word, Sakusa laid him down back on the mattress, grabbing one of Atsumu’s legs to hook over his broad shoulders.

**“You’ve been so good to me, so so good,”** curly hair framed his face perfectly as Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu fully on the lips, tongue slipping past both their lips. **“Daddy’s gonna take such good care of his baby, gonna fuck you dumb and make you cum over and over again until you’re shooting blanks, you’d like that right?”** Atsumu whimpered at the filthy words being whispered against his neck.

Grabbing a pillow to prop up Tsumu’s hips, Sakusa once again binding his hands together with handcuffs, sticking it up above his head. 

**“You still have clothes on, no fair,”**

Without a word, Sakusa pushed himself up on his knees, slipping off his dress pants and boxers but he only unbuttoned his button down shirt, sliding it off the one shoulder that didn’t have Atsumu’s leg laying on it. 

**“Want me to prep you, puppy?”** Sakusa grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand, spreading it all over his cock before pulling out the butt plug and spreading the sticky substance on Atsumu’s hole, slightly slipping a finger or two inside him.

**“No, please, just fuck me already,** **_please,_ ** **”** Atsumu was acting like such a desperate slut and Sakusa adored it, it made him even harder, made him even more feral than he already was.

Wordlessly, Sakusa gave no warning as he sheathed his entire length deep inside Atsumu in one swift thrust, filling him to the brim with his delicious cock, eliciting a loud moan from his boyfriend. Tears accumulated in Atsumu’s eyes but it felt so good—he _loved_ it when it burned, when it hurts. 

**“Always so tight for me, aren’t you?”** Sakusa moaned out, slowly dragging his cock back, letting the prominent vein on the side of his shaft be squeezed tightly. 

**“Gonna fuck that cute little headband off your head, promise, I’ll fuck you so good,”**

Pressing his body down on Atsumu, pleasurable moans left their lips at every snap and thrust of Sakusa’s hips, starting to grow fast and rougher, deeper and even crazier. Atsumu’s hands shook where it was bound, feeling Sakusa’s defined abs press and grind against his sensitive cock with every thrust of his body.

**“Your cock feels so good, daddy it feels so good,”** Atsumu cried out, **“You stretch me out so well, only you can fuck me silly like this, oh god,”**

Sakusa groaned, feeling his cock twitch at the praises Atsumu kept on singing. His cute little hummingbird, his obedient little puppy, always so tight and ready for him and only him.

**“Please fuck me until my inside are in the shape of your cock, so only you can fuck my holes from now on, please,** **_fuck!_ ** **Omi you’re so fucking big, oh god,”** Atsumu babbled on, mind too hazy with pleasure and the thought of Sakusa fucking him like a feral animal. 

Against the smacking sounds of skin meeting skin, moans, and filthy words, Sakusa gazed down at him—cheeks red, lips parted, and tears streaming down his face. Atsumu was too fucking beautiful for his own good.

**“You look so gorgeous taking my cock balls deep,”** Sakusa mumbled, a hand wrapping itself around Tsumu’s neck once again, right where it belonged. 

**“Do you want to finally cum, my puppy? My good, obedient little fuck puppy,”**

**“Please, please make me cum, please cream inside me, please,”** Atsumu begged over and over again, moaning out pleas and ‘Omi’ like a prayer, mind going blank at the feeling of Omi’s cock hitting that one spot inside him ruthlessly.

With that, Sakusa placed both of his hands under Atsumu’s knees, pushing it back onto Atsumu’s chest, exposing him all so prettily. In that position, Sakusa reached places inside him that made him see stars, eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure shooting through him.

**“C’mon baby,”** Sakusa slammed his hips down, mewling out in pleasure at how hot and wet Atsumu was for him, how hard his Tsumu was for him, cum already leaking out of his cock, dripping down onto his abdomen. **“C’mon cum for me,”**

**“So close, Omi, so close,”** Atsumu cried out, hands shaking in his restraints, eyes closed tightly as he focused on the pleasure of being fucked dumb.

**“Your insides make my cock feel so good, puppy,”** Sakusa’s thick shaft mercilessly ripped Atsumu’s hole, **“Take this cock, baby, yes—** **_fuck_ ** **, take it like the good boy you are,”** with a few more harsh thrust, Atsumu finally came undone beneath him. 

**“I love you, omi, I love you I love you I love you,”** Atsumu chanted, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Hot spurts of cum spilled onto his abs and chest, painting his entire body white, still, Sakusa didn’t stop, finally chasing his own high. 

**“You’re gonna milk me dry, baby, fuck fuck fuck, gonna make me cum so hard,”** Sakusa’s hips stuttered, finally spilling his cum inside Tsumu’s fluttering walls, refusing to pull out.

For a moment, they stayed like that, cum, sweat, and tears sticking onto their skins. It was a mess but they were at peace. 

Reluctantly, Sakusa got up, unlocking the handcuffs. Slowly pulling his softening cock out of Atsumu, his eyes immediately gazed down towards his hole, watching with hypnotized eyes as his cum dripped down Atsumu’s spasming hole.

**“You look so beautiful so full of my cum like that,”** Kiyoomi laid a soft kiss on the blond’s temple, softly interlocking their fingers together. **“And as much as I love looking at you like this, I feel so disgusting,”** trying to force his Atsumu to stand up, he was only met with a whine.

**“I can barely stand up babe, can we take a bath later?”**

**“No,”**

**“Maybe if you didn’t fuck me so hard, I would've been able to stand up,”**

**“Don’t act like you weren’t practically begging for me to ruin you earlier—you’re so lucky I didn’t bring out the ball gag,”**

**“I fucking hate those,”**

Atsumu let out a shaky laugh, still sensitive from the overwhelming pleasure from cumming so much earlier, Sakusa bringing an arm under his legs and another on his shoulders, carrying him up from the bed and towards the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kacchanfilms  
> leave a comment or something! I always love reading comments!


End file.
